iLie
by SheriffBoB
Summary: Of course I lie. You all know it. Everyone lies sometimes. But, not about their whole lives. Seddie.
1. Prologue

A/N: I just had this idea. I wasn't sure whether to do it or not. I may or may not update until I'm done with iAm Invisible. So, thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. Period. End of story.

* * *

It wasn't true. None of it was. I was sitting on my bed thinking of what Carly had said a while ago.

"_Sam may be rude and obnoxious, but she doesn't lie!"_ (A/N: Or something like that.)

But, she was wrong. Very wrong. I did lie. A lot. And, I know it's obvious that I do. I mean I'm the one who's always in trouble, but usually getting out of it. I must lie sometimes. But, that's not what I'm talking about. I lie about _**EVERYTHING**_. And, that's the truth.

To start off with, I'm not a tom boy. I'm a girly girl. When I get home, I change out of my 'tough' clothes and into something frilly and pink. Something long and floral. Something that's even too girly for Carly.

Secondly, I'm not poor. I mean, we're not rich or anything. But, I do live in an upscale neighborhood. With a pretty large house. And a few acres of landscaped…land. Okay, so we're rich.

Next, I don't love meat. I'll eat it. But, for the most part, I'm practically vegetarian. When I'm not at Carly's, that is.

I also don't hate Freddie. I love him. 'Nuff said.

Lastly, I'm not an idiot. I'm smart. I would even go as far as to classify myself as a nerd. I have my own private library. Full of books. I have read the dictionary cover to cover. Twice. I'm worse than a nerd.

I would never admit to any of this, though. And, you want to know why? I don't have a clue. If you figure it out, would you mind telling me?

* * *

A/N: It begins short, and I don't really know where I'm going with it. I don't even know why she's lying. I just wanted to try it out. So, don't expect an update any time soon (at least until _I_ figure it out). R & R, BoB.


	2. Prologue Part 2

A/N: Hola! Anyway…

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.

* * *

Maybe I was wrong. Maybe I do know why I lie. Sort of.

You can pretty much guess why I lie about being rich. It's the classic 'I don't want people to be my friends just because of my money.' You would think it would be a tad bit too cliché for me. But, apparently, it's not.

As for being smart, maybe I don't want to end up with the same fate as Freddie. Always being teased by people 'like me.' I didn't want to be called a nerd. A dork. A geek. Or whatever else.

The tough-girl thing is hard to explain. I never really liked how 'girly-girls' supposedly acted. I like to dress girly. You know with lipstick and miniskirts and the whole nine yards. But, that doesn't mean I like to _act _girly. I'm not bubbly. And, I'm certainly not bubble-headed. Plus, never in my life will I _giggle_. Yeesh! That is _so_ annoying!

Being a voracious meat eater is part of my tough-girl act. The end.

Of course, I lie about liking Freddie because I'm afraid he won't like me back. But even if he did. Would he really be liking _me_?

So, maybe I have answers when I really think about it. But, are they really good excuses?

* * *

A/N: This is short. It's like the Prologue Part 2. The actual story will start in the next chapter which I will submit simultaneously with this one. Anyway, _**PLEASE**_ send me a review and _help_ me with this. Because, I'm stuck. Yeesh! (In case you don't know, that means ew or ugh or gosh.) R & R. Arrivederci, SheriffBoB.


	3. iShouldn't Have Said Anything

A/N: Like I said, simultaneously.

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. Oh, well. I'll live.

* * *

Sometimes my lies almost slip out like when I get excited about going to Build-A-Bra or the Lipstick Emporium. Or when I won that bet with Freddie about MPEGs. But, no one ever figured it out. Until that day.

* * *

I was sitting with Freddie and Carly in the school library. We were supposed to be researching for our project on the Revolutionary War. Carly and Freddie were dashing around madly collecting books since this project was worth half our final history grade. I had finished the report last night from memory. So, currently, I was shooting spitballs at Freddie. I felt guilty, but it was still kind of fun.

Carly stopped rushing to drop her books (quietly) on the table and reprimand me for it. "Aren't you going to at least do _some_ research?! It's our final grade of the year! Do you want summer school?" she reproached.

"Carly, Carly, Carly. I have it covered. Don't you worry." It's not like I was lying, _this time_.

"Just don't mess this up, Sam. You know how much you hate summer school!" Actually, I didn't know because of course, I'd never been to it. I just told Carly I couldn't hang out for a few weeks last summer because of summer school. When, in truth, my family took a vacation to Europe. We saw Athens. Rome. London. Paris. All that good stuff.

"I said I have it covered." She turned back to her scurrying until she had to leave for a school council meeting. That left Freddie sitting across from me lost in a book on the Rebellion and quietly facing my barrage of spitballs. He was so cute when he was studying something he and I both knew he already had down perfectly. Hey, he _is_ smart.

"Would you mind ceasing with the spitballs?" he commented without even looking up at me.

"Yeah, I would mind ceasing. So, I won't." Now, he looked up.

"_You_ actually know what 'ceasing' means?"

_Uh, oh…_ "Y...Yeah…It means stopping."

"I'm surprised. You're not an idiot."

Let me tell you, that hurt. Which is where I made my mistake. "_**OF COURSE**__ I'M NOT AN IDIOT!_" I screeched receiving a very loud 'shush' from the librarian. So, I lowered my voice a bit. "_What_ do you take me for, FREDWARD? And, I swear if you say a dumb blonde, that'll be _the_ last thing you _ever_ say! _**EVER!**_"

Then came the librarian's booming voice, "DO YOU NOT KNOW WHERE YOU ARE?! IN CASE YOU DIDN'T NOTICE, IT'S A _LIBRARY_!" Yeesh, what a hypocrite.

"Geese, Sam, I never said that." He seemed to be at a loss for words. "I…I'm just saying that you don't usually get good…um…grades. You haven't done any research on your report. And, 'ceasing' isn't exactly a first grade word." _Oh, he's _so_ going to get it now!_

"Oh, yeah? Okay, listen to this: Colonists supposedly had the same rights as the British citizens because they _were_ British citizens. And, yet, they were taxed without solid representation in Parliament for England's debt due to the French and Indian War. So, the Patriot's revolted against King George III because they didn't believe it was fair to be ruled by a country that was an ocean away. HAPPY?!" I knew more, but I realized I shouldn't have said anything.

Freddie just stared at me. Dumbfounded. Or should I say smartfounded?

* * *

A/N: Just so you know, I just did a project about the Revolution in my history class. I didn't feel like thinking about another subject. So, deal with it. (If I'm wrong about something, please tell me. I'll have to fix it in my report.) Anyway, R & R, au revoir, SheriffBoB.


	4. iAm Followed

A/N: Uh…

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.

* * *

He was still staring at me. Normally, I would have enjoyed having his attention on me instead of Carly. But, not in this situation. I wanted to run. I wanted to hide. At least, I wanted to get out of there.

So, that's exactly what I did.

* * *

It was after school, so I just left the library and headed home. Fast. I thought I was safe, but I wasn't alone. After a few blocks, my ears pricked at the sound of a separate set of shoes on the sidewalk. "I hear you." I stated without turning around. I knew exactly who it was.

"How'd you know it was me?"

"I'm smart." I left it at that.

"Clearly…" he muttered. I'm guessing he didn't want me to hear, but I did.

I turned around to face him. "Why are you following me? What do you want?"

"Well, for starters, I'd like to know why you know _anything_ about our history report when you never listen, and you didn't do any research."

I just stared at him. "I listen." He snorted. "Is that _so_ unbelievable? Is it _so_ unbelievable that _I_, Samantha Anne Puckett, actually _know_ something? Hmm? Is it?"

"Well…"

"Don't you dare answer that. Have you _never_ heard of a rhetorical question?" He opened his mouth to speak. "Don't answer that, either. _Dork_." I turned back and continued walking toward the bus stop. Normally, I would be picked up by my mother or our chauffeur. Today, I knew _he_ would follow me, so I called home and cancelled the pick-up.

"Sam, I…I didn't mean to offend you…I was just surprised at your…uh…"

"Knowledge?"

"Yeah."

The bus pulled up to the stop and I stepped on. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Why can't I come with you? I mean, I'll walk you home…or you know…join you on the ride home."

"No." But, he was already on the bus. And, the doors were closed. _Peachy._

* * *

A/N: Nothing really happened in this chapter. But, I felt like writing. I'll update iAm Invisible next. Hopefully within a week. R & R. Auf wiedersehen, SheriffBoB.


	5. iShouldn't Be Mad

A/N: I'm gonna try to make this chapter longer. So, bear with me.

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.

* * *

Well, my secret was about to be revealed. There was nothing I could do about it, either. I had done so well covering up my lies. But, _he_ had to mess up my world. My completely fake world. But my world, nonetheless.

We passed stop after stop. I kept telling myself to get off to trick him. But, I didn't. Maybe, deep down I wanted someone to know. I wanted to stop the lies. I wanted to stop the charade. But, at that point in time, I didn't want to admit it to myself.

"Sam, are you going to get up? I mean, we're almost out of town."

"Your point?" I commented.

"You're not running away, are you?"

"Why would…" _Oh, right…I told them my mom was neglectful._ "No. I'm not 'running away.' I'm going home." The bus pulled up to a lonely bench next to an abandoned field. My stop. "Come on." I pulled him by the arm off of the bus while he protested loudly.

"I don't see anything."

"That's because we're in a field, _Dork_." The walk to my home was almost a mile down the country road. And, I had a feeling Freddie wasn't planning on keeping his mouth shut the entire time like I had hoped.

"How far until we get to your 'home'?" He put air quotes around 'home'. I rolled my eyes.

"It's about a mile up the road. Now, I'm already mad that you're here. So, I'd suggest you don't talk until we get there."

Unfortunately, my threats were completely hollow, and I had a feeling he sensed it. He kept talking. "No, I want to know _why_ you knew anything about our history project without doing a speck of research. We only had that project for one day. Why would you even bother doing it? You never do any homework. And, what you _do_ do is a bit less than _proficient_. If you know what I mean." _Of course I know what proficient means._ I sighed as he stopped mid-step. "Of course! You're probably failing history. And, this project will bring your grade up enough to pass. How did I not get that?"

That made me stop, too. I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists digging my own nails into the palms of my hands trying to restrain myself. (A/N: I have a habit of doing that, too. It _really_ hurts when your nails are as long as mine. Lol.) I _hate _when people make fun of my intelligence. Even though I pretend to stink at school, that doesn't mean I pretend to be _dumb_. I rounded on him fuming. "Are you saying there's no _possible_ way I could have just done the project because I wanted to. Because maybe I'm _not_ an idiot. But, _no_. That thought never entered your mind, did it?! I didn't think so. Maybe I'm smart. Maybe I'm a genius. Maybe my intelligence is higher than the equivalent of you, Carly, and…someone else…" I couldn't really think of another person to compare myself to without sounding…arrogant. "But, I'm sure you never thought of that, either."

He just stared at me. Mouth agape. Eyes wide. Silent. That gave me a thought. I was blaming him for (basically) calling me dumb. But, I should have been blaming myself. I never gave him any clue. How did I expect him to see through my well established barrier composed of the millions of tiny interlocking lies that I had invented to cover up my entire life? I thought I was smarter than that.

I slumped down on the dirt path lying my head on the ground. _Note to self: take shower later._ I groaned loudly startling Freddie from his trance. Now he looked _really_ confused. Not moving from my place in the soil, I slowly apologized, "I'm sorry, Freddie. I just get a bit…upset…when someone insults my intelligence. That's all." But, in truth, that wasn't all. "Can you forgive me?"

He looked at me eyebrows raised – probably questioning my sanity. "I guess so…"

I stood up from the compacted earth peering at the impression my body had made. _Huh…Dirt angle…_ "Well, let's…keep going." I tried to sound cheerful, but in my mind, I was preparing for the inevitable. My parent's vast estate would be coming up soon. With it's landscaped front garden and enormous old-style mansion, lavishly furnished. _Oy vey. This cannot end well._

And, there it was.

Right in front of us.

The mansion was staring down on us as if each well-polished windowpane were mocking my every move. Not to be dramatic or anything. Then, I heard Freddie's awed voice flow into my ears. "Wouldn't you love to live in a place like that?"

I turned toward him solemnly and whispered, "I already do."

* * *

A/N: I'm ba-ack. Sorry for the long wait. Most people update more over the holidays. I'm too lazy. Christmas break is there for doing nothing. So, I honor that. Anyway, I have rewritten this chapter three times and I think I'm happy with it. I'm trying to add more description to my stories, now. That way they'll be longer and (in my opinion) more interesting. I'll be updating iAm Invisible either tonight or sometime this week (I hope). Anyway, R & R. Zai Jian, SheriffBoB.

P.S. I'd really like more reviews on this story. It would be nice. But, anyway, thanks for reading.


	6. iDon't Know Who I Am

A/N: Blah…

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, I don't own it…Moving on…

* * *

I just told him. I just told him. I just told him. I just told him. I just told him. _Oh, no._ He cocked his head to the side, raising his eyebrows in an unbelievably adorable way. "Huh?"

"I said, 'I already do.'"

"Do what?"

"Just follow me," I told him as I began to make my way up the extensive, winding driveway.

"Hey!" He ran after me. "What are you doing? We're not allowed on this land!" He pointed a quivering yet accusing finger at a signpost stating that my manor was 'private property'.

"Actually, we are. Well, _I_ am." He just stared at me confused…again. "I live here."

More confusion. But, this time with a dash of shock and a sprinkle of disbelief.

I quickly retrieved my key from my backpack and hurried inside ushering Freddie through the front hall and past our kitchen where I would no doubt find my mother 'sampling' our chef's cuisines. I get my eating habits from her. I _am _always hungry…just not for 'meat-products'. Anyway, I led him up the flight of stairs in the center of the grand foyer toward my room.

My incredibly pink room.

He stopped in my doorway, mouth agape. He slowly tilted his head toward the ceiling; turning to take it all in. "Where _are_ we?"

I looked at him sheepishly taking a place on my bed. My pink bed. "My room…" I said it as if I didn't believe it myself.

"You're kidding."

"Not this time." I patted the comforter beside me gesturing for him to sit by me. He didn't move an inch.

"I must be dreaming."

"No."

"I got it! Somehow, I slipped into a parallel universe!"

That earned him a blank stare from me. "Not really…"

"Please tell me this is one of those freakish reality shows where they trick people."

"Sorry…This really _is_ my room." I stood and walked toward the center of my room spinning in a circle with my arms outstretched. "_This_ is my life."

"Wait, I thought you said your whole family is in jail and your mom's never around and…and…that you are…you know…"

"Poor." He nodded. "Well, I'm not. I…I lied."

"So, you're _rich_, you're _smart_, you like _pink_." He counted each lie off on his fingers as I nodded to each one."_Yeah_…you lied…about everything…Have you _ever _told us the truth…about anything?"

I lowered my gaze to the floor. "I guess not."

"I just have one question for you. Why?"

"I…I was afraid."

"Come on, Sam, I know you well enough to know there's more to it." He stopped questioning his own words. "Wait, I guess I _don't_ know you well enough."

He was right. Maybe there _was_ more, but I still didn't understand it all. So, I just looked at him apologetically. I had nothing to say.

"Fine. Then, I have another question for you." He looked me straight in the eyes piercing into me. "Who _are_ you, really?"

That was a good question. Who _was_ I?

_Who am I? Who am I? Really..._ I didn't know how to answer him. For the first time, I was speechless. After building my whole façade and having it come crashing down, I didn't know which side I was on.

Was I Sam Puckett the supposedly poor, trouble-making, ham-loving, Freddie-hating tough girl?

Or, was I Sam Puckett the overly rich, girly, vegetarian, angelic, intelligent, wouldn't-hurt-a-fly heiress?

_Who _am_ I?_

"Freddie, to be completely honest," He scoffed at that. "I don't really know _who_ I am. The only thing I'm absolutely sure of is, I'm Sam Puckett. The liar."

* * *

A/N: I don't really like it. I'm a little stuck on where to go with the whole thing. Does Freddie get mad and leave. Or, does he act all 'understanding' and stay. Or…I don't know. But, anyway, R & R. Adios, SheriffBoB.


	7. iTry to Explain

A/N: I know. I know. It's been a while. Moving on…

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.

* * *

Have you ever had that feeling of complete dread when you know that someone figured out you were lying? You know, you start to wonder whether they'll be angry or if they'll be understanding. Or, if they just won't care. Well, imaging that feeling, but ten thousand times worse. Then, you'd almost understand how I felt as I waited for Freddie's response.

He breathed out. "Yeah. You are a liar."

Then, silence. Again.

I wasn't used to this kind of quiet. It wasn't peaceful. It wasn't calming. It was aggravating. Irritating. It was a waiting silence.

And I hated it.

But, I said nothing. He said nothing. Nothing at all. Until…

I just couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to scream. I wanted to jump up and down. I wanted to end this excruciating silence! But, all I could muster was, "So…What now?"

I mentally winced at the statement. _'What now?' Come on! That's all you could think of?! Gee, for a certified genius, you can be _SO_ dumb! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!_ Even my mind has anger issues…

"Yeah…What now…" He was still standing in my doorway, but he seemed to be making his way toward my bed. With a loud sigh, he slumped onto the hot pink comforter. I looked down at my lap…waiting…hoping…"What could you have been so scared of that you couldn't tell me…or Carly?"

I gazed into his eyes. I didn't have a clue as to how to answer that. If you read the beginning, you know some of my oh so _exciting_ excuses. My _fabulous_ fears. My _wonderful_, _wonderful_ world. But, they would sound stupid to anyone but me. Hey, they even sound stupid to _me_ most of the time. "I was afraid of what people would think. I was afraid of a lot of stupid things that I shouldn't have been afraid of. So, I was afraid to be, well, _me_. That's what it about boils down to."

"But…But why?"

"I don't know. I've been living in my cocoon of lies for so long that it just became a habit to be…whatever it is that I've become. In a way, I started to believe my own stories. They became the truth for me. At least, when I wasn't at home. I guess, in the end, I stopped being able to tell the difference between who I _am_ and who everyone else knows."

"Huh…" _That's all you can say?! 'Huh'! Argh!_ And, that was all he did say. That was all he said for the next five minutes as we sat on my bed watching the wall like it was a portal into a perfect, lie-free realm. That was all he said as he slowly stood and strode somberly through my door and down the hall without so much as a good-bye. That was all he said as he moved down the long, winding walkway toward the isolated country road that we had followed not half an hour before.

And, that was all he said when he saw me the next day at school.

And the next day.

Nothing more.

Not even an acknowledgement of my existence.

That was all.

_Huh..._

* * *

A/N: I am _so_ not motivated. AT ALL. It's _so_ annoying! I want to write, but when I try, the most I can get out is a few sentences at a time. And, usually lousy sentences at that. So, it takes longer and longer to update. And, this chapter seems to be _way_ shorter than I intended. Oh, well. It's not great. It may not even be good. But, at least it's done. (The chapter, not the story.) *Sigh* Arrivederci, SheriffBoB.

P.S. Don't lose complete faith in me. Writer's block can last months. But, it can't last forever. At least, I hope it can't…


	8. iHave to Do Something

A/N: Wow. It's been…forever. Okay, excuse time. My dog ate my rough drafts? I was abducted be aliens? I'm out of ideas. Anyway, for those of you who are going to read this, don't expect many updates from me in the near future. I'm…busy? Well, let's just say my mood is unpredictable. So, enjoy, but don't expect any quick updates. We'll see.

P.S. Thanks to seddiegirl1212 for reminding me I still have fans. So…uh…here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, because if I did, you probably would forget that it existed before the next episode came out.

* * *

"_Yeah. You are a liar."_

"_So…What now?"_

"_Yeah…What now…What could you have been so scared of that you couldn't tell me…or Carly?"_

"_I was afraid of what people would think. I was afraid of a lot of stupid things that I shouldn't have been afraid of. So, I was afraid to be, well, me. That's what it about boils down to."_

"_But…But why?"_

"_I don't know. I've been living in my cocoon of lies for so long that it just became a habit to be…whatever it is that I've become. In a way, I started to believe my own stories. They became the truth for me. At least, when I wasn't at home. I guess, in the end, I stopped being able to tell the difference between who I _am_ and who everyone else knows."_

"_Huh…"_

"So, what are we doing for the next iCarly?" Carly's chipper voice pulled me out of my silent reverie. iCarly. I hadn't even thought about our show. Ever since Freddie found out about my life, I hadn't thought of much, at all. It was like a film on repeat. Over and over in my mind. Over and over and over.

And over.

And over.

And over.

It was only a week after the incident. I told Carly my mom was making me try on bikinis with her during the last iCarly. So, she canceled it. Now, I was hurrying to figure out a new excuse for this week.

Or should I say, a new lie.

I couldn't take it anymore. Freddie wasn't talking to me, and Carly seemed to be completely oblivious to everything. I didn't know what to do.

But, I had to tell Carly something.

And, it couldn't be the truth.

"Um…Listen…Carls…I can't do the show this week…I – "

"What do you mean, you can't do the show this week!? I let you off last week! We can't just keep canceling! What will the viewers think?" She was clearly getting frustrated. I couldn't blame her, either.

_Just tell her the truth. It's that simple._ I thought to myself. _It is so _not_ that simple! What if she stops talking to me, too?_ I argued back. _At least you won't be lying anymore._ I was really getting annoyed at the voice in my head. It never shuts up. I swear, I half expect to have angel/devil things pop up on my shoulders. _UGH!!!_

"I know! I know! I know!" *sigh* "Okay, actually, I don't know…"

"You don't know what?"

"I don't know anything." I wasn't sure if Carly realized I wasn't talking about the show, anymore, but it didn't matter.

This time, I couldn't just hide behind a well played excuse or a carefully planned story.

Something had to change.

So, I walked down Carly's stairs, through her living room, and out the door.

There it was.

A hunk of wood so daunting it might as well have been Mount Everest to me, the lowly mountain climber.

But, I was determined.

So, I knocked.

"Freddie! Would you get that? I have to get ready for my shift!" I heard from inside.

"I'm busy!" Wow. Since when does Freddie not do everything his mommy says?

"_Fine_!" The door opened a crack. "Oh, it's you." Let's just say, Mrs. Benson did _not_ sound too thrilled to see me. "_FREDDIE_!!!!!"

"That's okay, Mrs. B. I'll just come inside," I told her stepping into their apartment.

"Uh…Well…Okay…FREDDIE!!! I'm leaving!!!" With that she left slamming the door behind her.

_Here goes nothing…_

* * *

A/N: Yeah…Well, there you have it. I'll update…Soon, hopefully. I don't have a clue when. So, anyway, R & R. (Please. It's the only reason I updated this time!) Au revoir, SheriffBoB.


	9. iTell All

A/N: I'm back! Probably not for long. Like I said before, I'm unpredictable. So, here's to writer's block. _UGH._

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. Never have. Never will. You should be happy about that.

* * *

I had always pictured the Benson's apartment to be a mirror image of Carly's. Except, there would be dust covers or plastic covering all of the furniture. I even imagined it looking exactly like a hospital waiting room. That's what had prevented me from entering before. Hospitals creep me out. (A/N: And yes, I do realize that she has gone into his apartment in the series (iWill Date Freddie), but let's just pretend.) It turns out I was pretty dead on about furniture protectors. Very Everybody Loves Ramond of them. Also very creepy.

"_What_ are _you_ doing here?" His _cheerful_ greeting just made me want to stay there for-_ever_.

I hadn't even seen him come into the room. I was too distracted by my surroundings. So, it took me a second to answer him.

But as soon as my mouth was open, he interrupted. "It doesn't even matter why you're here. Just get out." Strangely he sounded more exasperated than angry.

I really wanted to follow his directions. To leave and never think about this again. _Maybe we could move to Morocco. I've always wanted to go there._ So, I began to turn around, defeated. But he grabbed my arm. "You're just going to _give up_?! I know you're not exactly what you say you are, but I know, if there's one thing that you didn't make up, it was you're ability to speak you're mind. Of course, I've been wrong about you before." His face portrayed the most dejected look I'd ever seen. It was like he really wanted some aspect of me to be the same. Then, it would all be alright.

At that moment, I could feel tears welling in my eyes. I had fought _so_ hard not to cry. And here I am, about to burst right in front of Freddie. If there _was_ one thing the same in both of my 'lives', it wasn't being tough.

"Go on, say it."

"Say what?" I asked through my tears.

"Whatever it is you came here to say."

I hesitated. _Just do it._

"I'm sorry."

He looked disappointed. I could tell he thought there was more. Just as he was turning to leave, I continued. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, or Carly for that matter, from the beginning. I sorry I let you trust me while I was lying the whole time we knew each other. I'm sorry I'm not who you thought I was. Hey, I'm even sorry I'm not who you thought I was." I stopped to take a breath. I looked up at him. His arms were crossed, and he was giving me a 'Go on' look. _This boy's going to kill me. But hey, would it really be that bad. At least the lying would be over. No, don't think like that._ "Okay. If you really want to know. I'm not tough. I hardly eat meat. I could wear a pink, floral dress without puking. In fact, I do that quite often. I use words like quite. Because…I'm a genius. Literally." I stopped again. He seemed a bit more contented with my answer. Then, I remembered one more thing. _Might as well say it. He'll never speak to me again, anyway._ "Oh, and…I love you."

Oddly enough, he didn't seem that surprised by my last statement. Actually, he didn't seem like he had any feeling at all. He just…stood there. Staring. At me.

Now that I was done, I decided it was time to leave. Probably for good. _Morocco here I come._

As soon as my hand grasped the doorknob, he grabbed my other arm.

Turned me around.

And kissed me.

* * *

A/N: Well. There you have it. I think it was _way_ too short. But, whatever. There'll probably be two more chapters. That is, if I ever get them done. Anyway, please review my other story, iAm Invisible. I'm even more stuck on that one. R & R. Zai Jian, SheriffBoB.

P.S. And, for anyone reading this, I have a couple story ideas that I'll never get around to doing. So, if anyone wants to do them…

iDon't Care What the Title Is

Sam goes with Freddie on the root and berry retreat in iGo Nucleur instead of Carly. It would have made the episode better, in my opinion.

iStill Don't Care What the Title Is

Anything about iGo to Japan. I realize that episode was a while ago, but there were a lot of good story ideas that came from it. So, if anyone wants, it would be cool to see some more.

Anyway, I have other (probably better) ideas, but I can't remember them right now. Figures. So…Whatever. Also, there are no rules. I _prefer_ chapters, but I don't really care at this point.


	10. iAm Real

A/N: This isn't totally my fault. You see, I was eating peanut butter, and I spilled it on my keyboard. Then, my dog, let's call him BoB, came up and started licking the peanut butter. His saliva short circuited my computer. Thus, my dog ate my story. And if any of you believed me, I'm sorry, but there's something wrong with you. Kidding. Anyway, I'm going to try to finish this story, but no promises.

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. If I did, you'd probably forget about it by the time the next episode came out.

* * *

I had always pictured my second kiss with Freddie being magical. In the most literal sense possible. Because in my mind we would usually be riding unicorns, or I would be a mermaid, and he would be my sailor. For, you see, in my realistic mind, the only way he would ever kiss me (aside from 'getting it over with') was in a fantasy.

Sometimes it's good to be wrong.

Not often. But, you know…Sometimes.

This was definitely one of those times.

* * *

He pulled away ending my probable hallucination. _Wait, no. This is real, remember._ "Uh…You…You…Um…Yeah…Thank you?" For a certified genius, I am _so_ dumb.

He smirked. I hate that. "'Thank you?' Really? That's the best you can do. I mean, I think I deserve a standing ovation. Not just a 'thank you'."

"Ha ha. Hilarious." I can't believe he was _joking_ at a time like this. I was _freaking_ out! And he wants to tease me about _wording_!? _Wait. Teasing's good. That's how we are. We're getting back to normal. Right?_ If he didn't say something soon, I think my head was going to explode. "I guess I'll just go. I got a lot of stuff to pack. Moving to Morocco and all. So, um…Adios?" (A/N: I'm not sure what language is spoken in Morocco. If anyone tells me how to say goodbye, I'll change that. (For all I know it could be Spanish. *shrug*)) I turned once again to the door.

"Nuh uh. No way. You are _not_ getting off that easily, Sam. Sit. _Now_. And talk." He pointed at the plastic-covered couch. I sat. The couch squeaked. He sat, too. It squeaked, again. If my brain weren't on the verge of eruption, I would have laughed. But, I it was. So, I didn't.

I stared at him.

He stared at me.

I didn't blink.

He didn't blink.

It had been thirty seconds.

Neither of us blinked.

His eye twitched.

I stayed stoic.

Thirty seconds turned to a minute.

My eyes were drying out.

Then…

He blinked.

I had won.

"Chiz! How do you do that?!"

"Years of practice." And suddenly, it was as if the past however-long-it-was had never happened. It was amazing how we could read each other so well. A staring contest. A silent staring contest that neither of us had said we were having, but we both knew, anyway.

And then I realized something else. There was at least one thing the same between me and well…_me_.

I always beat Freddie. No matter what.

And, I think he knew it, too.

He smiled.

I smiled.

He smirked.

I smirked.

"Sam, you may have lied to me. A lot. But, in a way, you weren't, were you? Not about the most important things." I tilted my head, confused. "You may not think you're tough. But, you are. If you weren't, even the fake you wouldn't be able to do what she did. And, you wouldn't have had the guts to come here and finally tell the truth, no matter how I would respond. You're confident in what you do, but not in who you are. You weren't confident enough to be the _real _you, but you _were_ confident enough to do everything you have done. Whether it was part of the façade or not. And so what if you're girly? You're a girl. That's how you're supposed to be. But, it's only the clothes, right?" I nodded silently. "You're not the wimpy, scared, high-pitched screaming, giggling, 'Oh, I broke a nail,' kind of girl that people think of when you say 'girly-girl'. You're fearless – except of what people think – , you're confident – except in who you are – , and you're tough. Always. Whether it be the _real _you or the fake you. You are who you are on the inside. What you portray in the outside doesn't matter."

I didn't know what to say. He had just given a…well…_moving_ speech. But I couldn't move. I couldn't think. The only thing going through my mind was: _He's right. Freddie Benson is right. And, I was wrong. And, I'm tough. And, I'm confident. And…And…I'm _real_._ Over and over and over.

And over and over and over.

And over and over and over.

And over.

My mouth hung open. My eyes were wide. And, I couldn't stop staring at him.

And, he couldn't stop staring at me.

"So, what does this mean? Do you forgive me? Do…Do you…" _Don't ask, Sam. DO NOT ask!_ "Do you love me?" _Why don't you ever listen to yourself? You wouldn't be in this mess if you just listened to yourself! You could have been in Morocco by now! You could have been – _

"Yes. I do."

"What?" _Don't act dumb! Seriously, how could _anyone_ mistake _you_ for a genius?!_

"I said yes."

He stared at me.

I stared at him.

He moved closer.

I moved closer.

His nose touched mine.

My nose touched his.

He breathed in.

I breathed in.

He said, "I love you."

I said, "I love you."

He kissed me.

And, I kissed him back.

* * *

A/N: Well, it's finally done. Sort of. If I ever get around to it, I'll do an epilogue with Sam confronting Carly. We'll see. Anyway, I hope it was good enough. My confidence in this story is like _way_ down, right now. So, R&R. Hasta luego, SheriffBoB.

P.S. I'd really like to finish up iAm Invisible within the next month or so. So, if anyone reviews that, I might actually update. Hopefully. You know, writer's block and whatnot. But, it would still really help.


End file.
